Survivor gay boyn
jefprobst: they must lern to adapt or they will be voted out of the tribe charlie: im gay marcus: can i lick your finger charlie: sure marcus: im not gay tho corinne: you are an unemployed- jefprobst: time for your first challenge i made it next kristal: but my tennis shoes way ten pounds sugar: *bursts into tears* ace: ey wuld u lik sum tee nd crumpets mate? randy: rsrs jefprobst: everyone wins sugar: *bursts into tears* gc: I quit tho jefprobst: rsrs your team loses then sugar: *burts into tears* corinne: uneducated, leach on society krystal: eat yo rice jacque: hi guys its me jacki krystal: who susie: *eats burrito* sugar: *bursts into tears* bob: eh SPEAK LOUDER krystal: fogetchu bob: my hip marcus: why is everyone saying im gay im not paloma: fuk u ace i hat joo corinne: and the only thing I would vote to give you- susie: que *eats burrito* jefprobst: time for tribal council sandy: *burps into tears* randy: rrrr jefprobst: kristla ur up kristal: u have made my life hell from day 1 randy: wut kristal: fo-get-chu randy: wut kristal: go home randy: wut kristal: guudby sugar: u stoopid by randy: wut marcus; im not gay stop saying i am charlie: i love you marcus marcus: i love you too marcus: no homo jeffprobst: ill go tally the votes ken: i made it next jeffprobst; if millenium has the crydol boom-boom pow would be the lime to pee mo blindsidemusicstarts randy: im have one sugar: wut corinne: yay kristal: wut randy: yay bob: rsrs jeffprobst; the pools of driver slate that any fun who slays the crydol will be lime moon and any totes da gainst that person will hot mount marcus: im not gay charlie: i like penis bob: rsrs jeffprobst; this isnt idol tho randy: wut corinne: wut kristal: hurr sugar: *bursts into giggles* jeffprobst: sugar u arent crying!! sandy: *bursts into tears* jeffprobst: first vote randy randy: wut jeffprobst: second vote randy randy: wut jeffprobst: third vote randy randy: wute jeffprobst: fourth vote susie susie: *throws burrito* jeffprobst: fifth vote susie susie: *vomits burrito* jeffprobst: k bye randy tho randy: rrr jeffprobst; ok next challenge marcunt: im not gay! charlie: i am kristal: wait jeff im feel weezing jeffprobst: medikal team pls medikal team; kristal must be evacuated martyie: y tho medikal team: the cause is eating 2 much rice kristal: wait b4 i go i have to tell you all something every1: yes kristal: i take steroids amerika: gasp bob: my hip jeffprobst: your chllnge is to throw balls and hit an opponents target macrus: IM NOT GAY! korine: no one said u were macrus: this challenge begs to differ bob: my hip corinne: im too dried up to hit the balls they weigh more than kristals tennis shoes jeffprobst: gayboyns ready go susie: *eats burrito* sugar: AHHHH *gives birth* susie: *puts baby as topping on burrito bob: jeff can i win this challenge heres dollar jeffprobst: bob wins immunity charlie: rub a dub dub my tub tub tub jeffprobst: at tribal council time jeffprobst:00ps everyone is eliminated but martyie bob and sugar susie: *throws burrito at jeff* jeff: oops *susie bob and sugar susie: *eats burrito* jeff: the winner of survvr gayboyn is...................... ............... ............... ............... ............... ............... ............... ............... ............... ............... ...............jt thomas junior bob: my hip marcus: im not gay